In recent years, along with diversification of utilization forms of information processing equipment, a new UI (user interface) is being researched. For example, a technology in which an icon is displayed on a head-mounted display, the icon is projected on a target object (e.g., palm and desk), and selection of the icon is input when the operation body (e.g., finger and stylus) touches the projected icon is developed.
For contact of the operation body with the target object, a stereo camera, a 3D sensor, or the like is used. The UI recognizes the target object and the operation body, and detects the position of the operation body and the plane shape of the target object on the basis of 3D information acquired from the stereo camera, 3D sensor, or the like. The UI is capable of determining, as the contact, the distance between the target object and the operation body being equal to or less than a predetermined value.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-70491